


Whiskers on kittens

by GaneWhoo



Series: Supercat prompts and Co [10]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cat Puns, F/F, Fluff, Kitty - Freeform, The Sound of Music - Freeform, my favorite things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 16:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10222280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaneWhoo/pseuds/GaneWhoo
Summary: “What on earth are you singing?”Kara almost drops the mug she was pulling out of the cupboard at the sound of Cat’s voice. She’s overused her powers in an exhausting fight a few days ago, they have yet to return, and her life with Cat without her super hearing was proving to be challenging, to put it nicely.“You’re startling me on purpose, aren’t you?” Kara asks with a groan as she puts the cup on the counter island and stares at the other woman.It’s only then that she notices the cold demeanor and narrowed eyes. The scowl on her lips tells Kara she’s waiting for an answer.“Uh … My favorite things, from the movie The Sound of Music?” She asks, unsure as to why Cat is so cold and distant. She guesses Cat has something against Julie Andrews but that doesn’t explain the whole attitude.“Don’t. Ever. I mean it.”





	

“What on earth are you singing?”

Kara almost drops the mug she was pulling out of the cupboard at the sound of Cat’s voice. She’s overused her powers in an exhausting fight a few days ago, they have yet to return, and her life with Cat without her super hearing was proving to be challenging, to put it nicely.

“You’re startling me on purpose, aren’t you?” Kara asks with a groan as she puts the cup on the counter island and stares at the other woman.

It’s only then that she notices the cold demeanor and narrowed eyes. The scowl on her lips tells Kara she’s waiting for an answer.

“Uh … My favorite things, from the movie The Sound of Music?” She asks, unsure as to why Cat is so cold and distant. She guesses Cat has something against Julie Andrews but that doesn’t explain the whole attitude.

“Don’t. Ever. I mean it.” Cat says and she looks right into Kara’s baby blue eyes to make sure she’s being clear enough before turning on her heels and leaving the kitchen. Barely five minutes later, Kara hears the entrance door slams and she realizes Cat’s gone to work.

She looks at her empty mug in total bewilderment.

_What the hell was that?_

—

“Kid, I have something to ask you. About your mother.”

Carter looks up from the book he’s reading and gives her a funny look. They’re in the kitchen, the young Grant working through his homework while Kara is figuring out what to make for dinner, surfing on her iPad in the hope to find a nice recipe.

“Are you asking me, Cat Grant’s son, to spill secrets about my mother?” He smirks and she pokes her tongue at him.

He’s just turned fourteen and the smile on his lips is easier and more confident than it was barely a year ago. At first, she was scared he wouldn’t adjust to her presence in his life, in his mother’s life but he had been overly excited since day one and that was a year ago.

“I was singing something this morning as I was trying to make myself some hot chocolate …” She ignores the amused look he’s giving her in order to ask the question she’s been trying to solve all day. “I mean, I was singing My favorite things, from The Sound of music, and she practically ordered me to shut up. I am not allowed to ever sing that song again, do you know why?”

From the sad look on his face, she guesses he does know. She sees the way he straightens his back and put his palms flat against the counter island and she waits. She knows he still needs time to gather his thoughts and lay out the sentences in his head before actually speak so she busies herself with her iPad.

“It’s because her father used to sing that song all the time when she was a little girl.” Carter explains softly. He doesn’t look at her and she just waits for him to continue. “You know he died when she was barely a teenager. She loved him, dearly. She almost never speaks of him but once, I asked about her fondest memories with him and she told me …” He trails off a little but then he looks at her and she nods gently, encouraging him.

“She told me she used to watch The sound of music at least once a month with him and they would sing My favorite things all the time. He was the first to call her Kitty, you know. Because of the song, whiskers on kitten … I think … I think he was the only one to make a cat pun with her. After he died, her mother kept the nickname and twisted it and then, the world did the same thing. I’m not sure but I believe Lois Lane calls her that too, she hates it. Because it always reminds her of her father.”

Kara’s heart aches for that teenage version of Cat Grant, having to face a life without her father and under her mother’s impossible expectations, with a nickname she used to love being taken away from her with each passing years.  
She understands now, the attitude Cat showed before going to work.

“Thanks kid. I had no idea …” She says and he gives her a small smile before focusing back on his book.

She watches him for a while before returning to her iPad. In the end, she opts for a dish of Parmesan chicken with roasted vegetables and she starts making it.

—

She loses her powers again barely a month later and Alex yells at her for forty-five minutes before dropping her off at Cat’s penthouse.

“Agent Danvers, I assume you’re here to drop your powerless sister.” Cat greets them from the main couch in the living room. She doesn’t get up but Kara sees the way she looks at her to make sure she’s alright.  
Cat does that every time Supergirl returns from a mission, no matter how small the task was.

“Yeah she blew off her powers again, so you can go back to startle her whenever you want.” Alex simply confirms with a shrug and Kara huffs at the comment before joining Cat. Alex goes for the liquor cabinet and asks Cat if she wants something before bringing them both a glass a bourbon.

She’s comfortable at the Grant’s place now, even sharing a light friendship with the Queen of all Media.

She’s about to ask about Carter when Kara sneezes.

 _Uh oh_ , thinks Alex.

—

Kara’s seriously sick.

She’s sprawled under a pile of blankets on the couch in the living room and the TV is playing in front of her but she can barely make out the images.

She doesn’t hear the door opens and closes and it’s only when Carter comes to stand next to her that she notices he’s home.

“Hi kid. How was school?” She asks, slurring her words a little. He chuckles and pats the pile of blankets before sitting on the floor next to her.

“It was okay. Do you wanna watch a movie with me? Mom called to say she’s going to be late tonight … Something about the new incompetent assistant you found for her?” He tells her as he searches for the remote.

She huffs and whimpers “She’s so mean to all those poor unfortunate souls, you know. She’s never be happy with anyone now.”

Carter shrugs and smugly replies “You set the bar too high. Your fault.”

She pulls a hand out of under the blankets to push at his shoulders and it makes him laugh. She quickly brings her hand back on her stomach, already feeling the cold of the room against her burning hot skin.  
She hates being sick because when everyone human had has the time to develop their immune system, she’s like a child being ill for the first time and her alien body is left exposed to all the virus surrounding her.

“Carter?” She calls.

“Yeah, Kara?”

“Can you put The sound of music on?”

Carter seems to hesitate at first but he’s not his mother and he can’t quite resist Kara’s puppy eyes, especially not when said baby blue eyes are shining with fever and too much hope.

“Fine, but sick or not, you’re dealing with mom if she finds out what we’re watching.”

He goes to set the movie on and when he comes back, he throws some cushions on the floor and sits down with his back against the feet of the couch, near Kara.

The first notes of the Prelude and the sound of music echo in the living room and Kara smiles.

She’s always loved this movie.

—

Cat comes home earlier than expected and finds her son and lover watching the infamous movie.

She wants to be mad and to yell but when she walks around the couch, she notices Kara is fast asleep, slightly snoring even, and there’s a thin layer of sweat on her face. Carter is still watching though and she melts at the light smile that is floating on his lips.

She sighs and drops her purse in one of the armchair before joining her son on the floor.

“Hi mom, I didn’t know you would be home so soon, I would have turned the movie off.” Carter says when he finally notices her.

She sighs again and narrows his eyes at him. “You know I don’t like this movie, Carter …”

He looks a little sheepish but then he jerks his thumb backward to point at Kara and he explains “She asked for it and well, she had that look and she’s sick, you know, I thought it’d be nice to please her …”

Cat looks at Kara and sees the sweat glistens under the dim light and she hears the light whistle coming out of the girl’s chest as she’s clearly having trouble to breathe.

“That’s alright. She doesn’t exactly know why I don’t like the movie and the songs …” Cat whispers and Carter chooses to keep the fact that Kara actually does know for himself. He just assumes it would do more damage than good to reveals it anyway.

“But I know and I should have say no. I’m sorry mom.” He adds with a small, apologetic smile. She smiles back at him and waves the apology away.

“Well, now that we’re here … I know you like the movie too, how about we finish it?”

The look of pure joy in her son’s eyes is her answer.

—

Carter is standing on one side of the island counter and Kara is facing him, on the other side. They’re staring at each other with determination etched all over their faces.

“What’s happening in there?” Cat asks as she walks in, wearing a pair of casual jeans and a gray sweater that belongs to Kara.

“We’re having a musical duel.” Carter informs her without taking his eyes off Kara. Cat arches a brow and takes a seat at the end of the counter, right in the middle of the improvised no musical’s land.

“What’s the song?” She asks as she puts her elbows on the counter to rest her chin atop the palms of her hands.

It’s only then that Kara and Carter break their duel and look away. Kara clears her throat and Carter seems suddenly very interested in the floor tiles.

“Let me guess. Something out of a musical … A Julie Andrews one. Are you trying to fight on My favorite things?” Cat guesses with a slight frown between her green eyes as she tries to meet Kara’s blue ones. The sheepish look and shy smile tells her she’s right.

She sighs and then says “Alright, let’s hear it.”

He stares at her, a little dumbfounded, but then he confidently starts singing. “Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens …”  
Kara smiles and joins him “Bright copper kettles and warm woolen mittens …”

Cat smiles and listens to them as she makes herself a cup of coffee and it doesn’t take long before she starts singing too.

“Girls in white dresses with blue satin sashes … Snowflakes that stay on my nose and eyelashes … Silver white winters that melt into springs … These are a few of my favorite things” She sings with ease and it brings back many many memories, happy ones despite the feeling of loss that surround them.

The look of pure adoration in Kara’s eyes helps and the way her son stares at her with something like awe finishes chasing away the sadness and pain that usually come with the song.

—

“You’re humming again.”

Kara states as she enters the kitchen and starts walking around the counter. She’s wearing a worn-out navy blue t-shirt and a pair of black panties that shows her long, muscular legs and Cat has some trouble focusing on what Kara just said.

“Hum?” She asks as she stares down at her lover’s legs.

“Eyes up, Kitty. I was saying, you are humming the song again.” Kara retorts with a smirk.

Cat does look up, dumbfounded by the term of endearment.

Kara never used it before and she knows better than to do so. She does know it’s the nickname her mother always gives her, like Lois Lane and so many other people she doesn’t really like. It was once used by her father but it died and then everyone twisted it and now she hates it.

She gapes a little, too shocked to think of something to say but then Kara takes this as an invitation for a kiss.

It doesn’t take long for Cat to even forget what it was all about because she’s being sweep off the floor and put atop the counter and her mind becomes solely focused on Kara’s mouth.

—

It becomes something of a habit because Kara always seems to use it when Cat is unable to focus and it always ends up in some PG rated time.

Slowly, she grows to like it, not that she would admit it out loud.

—

It somehow becomes casual, without her even noticing it.

The first one to point it out to her is Alex Danvers, who’s been invited over for dinner one Friday night.

“She calls you Kitty.” Alex is blunt and straight forward and that’s one of the quality she admires the most in the other woman.

“I’m aware, yes.” She answers with a glare. It’s inefficient because Alex Danvers might be the only person in this whole world to keep up with her in a staring contest. She does respect that but it annoys her sometimes, not having her greatest weapon against her lover’s sister.

“It’s a cat pun.” Alex insists and Carter, sitting across the agent, is trying his best not to laugh. They’re waiting for Supergirl to return after she’s been called out to deal with a car crash. When she left, she just said “I’ll be back Kitty, don’t wait for me to start eating!” which of course, they didn’t listen to her.

“Do you think I’m stupid, Agent Danvers?” Cat asks with an annoyed huff, using the title as a slight attack.

“No but I’m wondering if you have your whole mental health. I know you once threatened to destroy Winn’s life when you saw his phone background was a kitten and it wasn’t even directed at you.” Alex retorts with a glare of her own.

“Well. Things change.” Cat simply says and Alex is left staring in bewilderment as Carter gives in and laughs.

Kara comes back a few minutes later and she smiles broadly as she happily says “I’m back, let’s eaaaat!” and the enthusiasm in her voice makes everyone smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!
> 
> This was a cute prompt and I figured I should do some fluff after all the angst I'm putting here for you to read. I based the whole prompt around the song from The Sound of Music, which is one of my favorite movie EVER.
> 
> Let me know if you like it and feel free to come suggest a prompt on my tumblr **lost-your-memory**


End file.
